


Controlled

by haganenoheichou



Series: Mechanical [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Porn, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Sexual Content, Spanking, Submission, fucked into deviance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Connor wants to understand pain. Hank is there to provide lessons. They both get more than what they had bargained for.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Mechanical [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279073
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Controlled

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, it's been a hot minute, but I recently got back into DBH, and oooooh boy. Well, here's your third installment in my emotional porn series.

There was something really wrong with him. Connor had known that for a while, of course, but it appeared as though humans were not the only ones with the incredible superpower of denial. Ever since he and the Lieutenant had found themselves in more  _ compromising  _ positions, the glitches had increased in their intensity and frequency. Though he knew very well that the manual clearly stated he had to return to CyberLife for a diagnostic and possible overhaul, Connor hesitated. Which apparently  _ also _ made the glitches worse. 

In any case, he was pretty sure that no other police android enjoyed the privilege of keeping a Lieutenant as a sexual partner the way he was. And the thought was…  _ nice _ . 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

“What are you up to?” 

Connor made a startled noise when a weight landed on the bed next to him. He had been sorting through his memories just now, examining the semi-corrupted file he had got from the PL600 before it had self-destructed on the rooftop of Stradford Tower. It was a source of great confusion for the state-of-the-art deviant hunter.

“I am… processing,” he replied quietly, looking up to meet the Lieutenant’s eyes. He had to admit that his influence on the Lieutenant’s health was quite visible – the man appeared less drawn, more rested. The harsh lines on his face had somewhat softened, and the bags under his eyes no longer looked like they could carry the weight of the world. Which, in Connor’s book, seemed like a good thing. 

“Processing?” The Lieutenant repeated gruffly, scoffing a little. 

“That’s Android for ‘thinking very hard,’ something I am not sure you are used to,” Connor replied without much deliberation. The moment the words left his vocal processor, though, his eyes widened, and his LED spun yellow as he watched the Lieutenant’s mouth fall open in surprise. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

“Are you…” 

_ No, I am not. I am not. _

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

“ _ Sassing  _ me?” 

Connor let out a breath he did not need in the slightest. 

“My social relations program is meant to adapt to the needs of the humans around me. As such, it appears I have been spending too much time with you, Lieutenant,” he replied smoothly, the LED back to blue. 

Hank gave him an incredulous look before rolling his eyes and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like  _ plastic prick.  _

“So what was it that you were  _ thinking so very hard about _ ?” The Lieutenant asked, glancing over the android curiously. 

Connor took a moment to deliberate his answer this time. 

“The PL600, the one that… chose to shut itself down on the roof,” he replied softly. 

“You mean the one who  _ shot  _ himself?” Hank corrected. Connor had to pull the breaks on his internal processes to prevent himself from flinching. 

“Yes, that one,” he said, his voice unchanged. “Its memories were disturbing yet useful. What vexes me, though, is–,” 

“Who even  _ uses  _ the word ‘vexes’ these days?” Hank grumbled. 

“–The information I received when it… when he…” Connor couldn’t finish his sentence for once, making Hank throw him a sympathetic glance. 

“Yeah, suicide’s… tricky like that, kid,” he said, reaching out to pat Connor on the shoulder gingerly as if he expected the android to implode at any moment. 

“I believe I experienced what deviants would call  _ feeling _ . A spillover on his side, no doubt,” Connor said smoothly. He didn’t realize that Hank had been staring at him until he followed his gaze. The android’s hands were shaking finely. How strange. 

“Look, kid, I can’t speak for the android,” Hank began cautiously, “but he chose to kill himself before he gave up any information to us. That’s almost… Well, fuck, it’s almost admirable, I guess.” 

“Is it?” Connor looked up at the Lieutenant. “What is admirable about such a thing?” 

“Loyalty, Connor,” Hank replied darkly, his eyes narrowing. “You know, the thing where you care so much for someone or something that you’re willing to do anything to save it.” 

Connor paused, spinning yellow for a bit. 

“Oh,” he intoned. “I did not realize one could… think this way.” 

“ _ Feel  _ this way, Connor,” Hank corrected, his voice harsh. “He  _ felt  _ this way.” 

Connor cocked his head to one side. “Do not tell me, Lieutenant, that you too believe that androids are capable of emotion.” 

“Hey, what do I know?” Hank said, putting his hands up in defense. “I’m not some bigwig scientist at CyberLife, but it looked pretty real to me.” 

Connor glanced away, humming. “I suppose it would be interesting to explore the possibility of that being the case,” he said slowly, his processors working overtime. “The…  _ feelings  _ I experienced by extension of the data transfer were quite intense. My processes slowed down for a while because of how…  _ much  _ information there was.” 

“That’s feelings for you,” Hank said with a snort. “That’s pain.” 

Connor gave him a pitying look. “Is this what humans are forced to process every single day?” He asked. 

“You have no idea, kid,” Hank said softly. “Multiple times a day. But I suppose that what that android felt was, well, much more than your average run-of-the-mill anxiety. When you think you’re about to die, it’s like… like everything comes down to this one final moment. Some people say that they see their life flashing in front of their eyes, but I call bullshit on that. All I ever felt was–,” 

He broke off, suddenly realizing what he was about to share. Connor gave him his trademark puppy-dog eyes. 

“I am aware of the fact that you have suicidal tendencies, Lieutenant,” he said quietly. “I am also aware of the fact that you have been in danger at work as well. I suppose that makes up quite a few near-death experiences.” 

Hank looked at him wearily. “It does,” he muttered. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

Cold flooded the area around Connor’s thirium pump, and he minimized the instability warning with some difficulty. 

“I would like to experience it,” he said, his voice solemn. “To better understand deviancy, I want to have an experience of pain.” 

Hank’s eyes went comically wide. 

“Christ, kid, do you have a few screws loose or something?” He snorted. “You wanna experience pain? I thought androids didn’t feel physical pain.” 

“I am perfectly capable of it,” Connor replied. “I just chose not to activate my pain sensors before as I did not think it would be useful for the investigation.” 

“And now you’re suddenly on board,” Hank said skeptically. “So what, you’re gonna go put your hand in a toaster or something?” 

Connor gave him a disdainful look. “I - or rather  _ you –  _ cannot afford to damage my hand biocomponents as they are extremely precise and expensive analytical tools.” 

“So what do you propose?” 

There was a long moment of silence as Connor’s LED spun yellow, and then he hoisted himself off the bed and into the Lieutenant’s lap. The man responded with a rather undignified squeak, not having expected to receive a lapful of android at a split second’s notice. 

“I have familiarized myself with the contents of the Internet,” the android began, and Hank groaned in response. That was never the right place to start a conversation about anything, including (and above all, perhaps) sex. 

“I have seen that humans derive pleasure from pain,” Connor said, inching closer to decrease the space left between their faces so that their noses were practically touching. Something prickled at the back of the android’s neck, and he wrote it off as yet another strange glitch to look at at a later date. 

“I believe this would fit nicely into the lessons on human sexual intercourse that you have been generously providing me with.” 

The Lieutenant, smart as he was, needed to take a minute to process what had been said. When he reached the end of his thought process, though, he sputtered, his hands jumping to Connor’s hips and tightening involuntarily. 

“You want me to… hurt you,” he said slowly. Connor recognized the widening of his pupils and the slight uptick in his heartbeat as a sign that his assumption had been correct. The Lieutenant was not against the idea. “You want me to hurt you in bed.” 

“Correct,” the android confirmed. “I would like to explore the general dynamics of dominance and submission, with myself as the submissive partner, of course.” 

“How the fuck can you just  _ say  _ shit like that?” Hank sighed, more resigned than appalled at this point.

Connor continued staring at him unwaveringly. 

“Fine,” the older man said, caving to the puppy-dog eyes. “Fine, but we do this shit my way.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of anything else, Lieutenant,” Connor said, a small smirk on his lips. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

“Alright,” Hank says, exhaling the world. Connor could tell, by the way he breathed and the way his eyes seemed to never land exactly on the android, that he was anxious. “Uh, we need a safeword. And limits. And, fuck… Connor, it’s been a while.” 

The android felt a small jerk somewhere around the area of his navel when he realized that Hank wasn’t just having a moment of  _ performance anxiety _ ; he was afraid of messing things up. As if he cared. He cared about Connor. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

Whatever apprehension he might have experienced at the idea of allowing the Lieutenant to potentially damage his biocomponents flooded out of his system, leaving a low hum of contentment. 

“You got your fans on or somethin’?” 

Connor glanced up at the Lieutenant’s face. Oh, apparently, the hum was audible. 

“N-no, I- I am preparing my systems for intercourse.” 

The man looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Fuck, Con- I don’t know how I feel about this,” Hank said, sitting up on the bed just as Connor lay down on his belly, showing off his rear. He had deduced with considerable accuracy that this specific part of his anatomy pleased Hank. “It’s just… you’re already built to submit to people, and–,” 

“Lieutenant,” Connor began, glancing around so that he could finally make eye contact with the older man. “When have I ever followed a single one of your orders?” 

There was a moment of silence between them, and then Hank snorted. “Damn right, you tin can.” 

“I am a very sophisticated machine, designed to make the best possible decisions in any given scenario,” Connor replied, his voice taking on a hard edge. He wanted- 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

-this was important for the mission. 

“I  _ decided  _ that this was a good opportunity for me to learn about deviancy. And if you are amenable, I would like to proceed,” he said firmly. “Please, Lieutenant.” 

Hank looked at him with evident hesitation before finally heaving a sigh and looking down at him with what Connor interpreted as conviction. 

“I want your face in the pillow and your ass up in the air,” he said. 

_ Oh, fuck.  _

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

Connor froze for a moment, his HUD giving out all sorts of strange error messages. 

“Did you not hear me,  _ slut _ ?” 

There was something in him – code, programming, he supposed – that spurred him to move, his face pressed against the pillow in front of him, his hips canting upward to present his bare behind to the Lieutenant. 

“Not a fucking word out of you,” Hank breathed, his voice gritty and dark. 

Though he was severely impaired with his vision obstructed the way it was, Connor still had his proprioception on full-blast; and he could feel the man approach him. The moment Hank’s hand touched the skin of his ass, he shivered, incapable of deciphering where the reflex had come from. 

“That’s right, I want you to stay quiet,” said the Lieutenant, slipping his fingers between Connor’s cheeks gingerly. “Stay quiet and  _ obey _ .” 

Connor had to bite his lip then to prevent himself from whimpering. Somehow, it felt like to compensate for his obstructed visuals, the other sensors on his body had kicked in to compensate. His synthetic skin somehow felt more sensitive than he had ever felt – perhaps it was the pain receptors. Perhaps it was that. 

“You know how  _ fucking good  _ it is to see you like this?” Hank continued, casually dipping his thumb into Connor’s already leaking hole. “When you finally  _ shut the fuck up and do as you’re told _ ?” 

The android could do little else but try to push back against Hank’s thumb, hoping to get a little extra stimulation. 

“Stay  _ still _ .” 

He froze immediately, his thirium pump positively banging against his titanium alloy ribcage. 

“Stay fucking still and let me use you.” 

_ This should not feel right.  _

_ Perhaps it should.  _

_ I was built to serve humans.  _

_ I was built to make decisions.  _

_ I don’t know- _

_ I want-  _

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

“Yes, sir,” he managed to force out, the words tinny and strange. Perhaps he needed to have his voicebox biocomponent checked. 

“Did I say you could speak?” 

_ I can hear that you like it when I call you sir. Just not outside the bedroom. Humans are bizarre creatures.  _

Connor wanted to shake his head, but he remembered that Hank had prohibited him from moving. 

“Good boy.” 

_ Oh.  _

_ That’s why.  _

That was why humans liked this. Why they, a species so far advanced, a species that had dominated the planet and positively devastated it with their impact, enjoyed this. 

“Ah, you like it when I call you a good boy.” 

Connor knew how Hank knew – the intensity of the self-lubrication went up to a hundred percent, the slick dripping onto the fresh sheets he had just replaced last night. A preconstruction of Hank forcing him to lick his own lubricant off the sheets entered his mind, and he felt like he was going to overheat all of a sudden. 

“You’ll have to earn it,” Hank said through his teeth before bringing his hand down to slap Connor on the ass. 

“Ah!” 

The impact of the slap did not actually hurt that much – after all, Hank  _ was _ cautious despite having a virtually indestructible android for a partner. The steady rhythm of Hank’s hand on his synthetic skin brought spikes of activity to his processor, weaving into preconstructions and strange, long lines of code he had no power over. Connor held on to the sheets with both hands, his teeth gritted. 

“Fuck, I could do this all day,” Hank whispered, and Connor felt him shift behind him before the Lieutenant pressed himself into the android’s tight, warm heat. 

Bruising fingers on his hips didn’t give him a moment to adjust his biocomponent to the intrusion – instead, Hank set a near-brutal pace, one hand on Connor’s thigh and the other going to tangle in his hair, pulling on it hard. 

_ Pain.  _

Connor whined when he felt it, the spark of electricity that extended from the roots of his artificial hair all the way down to his nether regions. 

“More, please, more,” he whimpered, ignoring Hank’s earlier command to stay silent. Apparently, though, the man didn’t consider that to be a punishable offense as his hips stuttered before he resumed thrusting against Connor’s sweet spot, his mouth pressed against the back of Connor’s neck, teeth closed around the synthetic skin there. 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me,” he whispered hotly, and Connor could feel the moisture of his breath on his ear, making him shiver and cant his hips upward to meet Hank’s eager thrusts. 

The heat he had learned to associate with release began to build in his lower belly, but he held off, moaning quietly instead as he allowed Hank to use his body, and fuck, it was… it was  _ so good.  _

“You’d do anything to be good for me,” Hank groaned, and Connor just whined eagerly. The Lieutenant drew back, one hand still in Connor’s hair, pressing him against the pillow, and the other smacked Connor on the ass again, creating a wave of pleasure that rolled up and down the android’s body. 

“A-anything,” Connor mouthed, simulated saliva dripping from his half-open mouth and into the soft pillow. 

“I’m gonna come and you’re gonna wait, you hear me?” Hank said harshly, and all the android could do was let out a small sound of acknowledgment – his RAM was wholly taken over by all the sensations the man was dealing him. 

“I want to hear it, Connor,” Hank grunted, and Connor could tell by the sound of his voice that he was close to release already. 

“Y-yes, sir,” Connor whimpered, incapable of controlling the words that left his mouth. “Fuck me, use me, please, I want to be good–,” 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” 

He felt it then – Hank’s orgasm, shaking, wonderful,  _ huge _ , as the man’s hand tightened in his hair painfully and he emptied himself into Connor’s body, the thrusts of his hips slowing down to almost nothing. 

He felt Hank behind him, sitting back on his heels, his cock slipping out of Connor’s opening and spilling semen onto the bedsheets. 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me,” Hank breathed. “C’mere and let me get you off too,  _ fuck, _ you’re a star.” 

At that moment, however, something else happened – something Connor’s processor failed to grapple with. It felt as though something unraveled inside of him. It felt as though a wall, thick and tall and unapproachable, suddenly crumbled at Hank’s feet. As though a floodgate burst open, and sensation like he had never felt before rushed through his thirium-filled veins, creating a resonance he could only describe as  _ need. _

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**313–248–317–51/** **PROGRAMFILES/RA9.EXT EXECUTE Y/N?**

**_Y_ **

_ I want to be his good boy.  _

Connor tried to suppress a whimper unsuccessfully, earning himself a soft tug on the arm courtesy of Hank, and it was then that the initial rush of sensation subsided, instead bending to the Lieutenant’s will. Hank could do anything to him right now: ruin him, destroy him, pick him apart biocomponent by biocomponent, and he would allow it. Because he  _ trusted  _ Hank. He knew that Hank would never do any of those things. 

He knew Hank  _ cared.  _

“You okay, kid?” 

His eyes opened against the fabric of the pillow when he realized that neither of them was moving anymore. 

“Connor?” 

Reluctantly, the android peeled himself away from the bed, sitting up to face the Lieutenant, who appeared worried. 

“Y-yes, I am fine, Lieutenant,” he said, his voice half-human, half-static. 

“You don’t look fine.” 

Connor felt it again, that  _ sensation  _ that parked itself in the cavern of his chest. It gripped his thirium pump and refused to let go, and for the first time in his life, Connor felt out of breath. 

“I-I…” 

“Connor?” 

Hank moved to take his hand then, but Connor leaned back, unconsciously cradling said hand to his chest as if he had been burned. 

“Connor, you’re freaking me out.” 

“I…” 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

_ Please understand. I can’t.  _

“I…”

“Connor, did I hurt you?” Hank asked softly. 

It was at that moment that all the pieces of the puzzle came together for him. Something,  _ something  _ was terribly wrong, and Connor didn’t know how to fix it. What was worse, he didn’t want to fix it – all he wanted was to sink back against the pillows and let Hank have his way with him. 

The thought was terrifying. 

He was  _ afraid. _

“Lieutenant… Hank…” He whispered, eyes wide. He felt his entire body begin to tremble. 

There was a long pause where the only sound in the room was the sound of Hank’s labored breathing. And then – there it was. 

Recognition dawned on his face, and for a second, Connor felt his artificial muscles coil in preparation. He would have to run, to defend himself, to–

“You stupid piece of shit,” Hank whispered before pulling him into what could only be colloquially described as a bear hug. Connor froze, allowing the man to hold him in his arm, near-crushing his frame. There was something so incredibly  _ precious  _ about this moment that he, torn between absolute, all-consuming fear, and beautiful  _ warmth _ , could do little else but allow his Lieutenant to do this. 

“I can’t believe it took you this fucking long,” Hank whispered against his temple, and Connor tensed, his hands clutching at the man’s arms. 

“Y-you knew?” He breathed as Hank finally pulled away. Their eyes met, and Connor was once again shaken by the softness in Hank’s gaze. 

“You knew I was deviating?” 

Hank refused to let him slip away despite the twitching in his fingers. “I knew. I… Fuck, Connor, you are so much more, and I-,” 

“You knew, and you didn’t deactivate me,” Connor said in wonder. “You, the android-hating-,” 

“Hey!” 

“-you were assigned to the case, and  _ you _ …” 

Nothing made sense. Nothing computed. There was a buzz of static in Connor’s processor where thoughts were supposed to be. 

Hank sighed and crushed Connor against his chest one more time. The android let his eyes fall shut, hoping that everything would be back to how it should be when he opened them again. 

“You’re special, kid. I was hoping you’d recognize it yourself.” 

“I am deviant,” Connor whispered. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

The realization didn’t come down like a whip – it was not painful, nor was it particularly upsetting. It was then that Connor understood why the PL600 had felt so much the moment he had decided to take his own life. 

That feeling…  _ That feeling…  _ was worth it. 


End file.
